ENREDADO Y LIOSO
by LVYam57
Summary: *Unas veces me sentía aceptada y en otras rechazada pero en realidad estaba aislada...* Una nueva chica aparece en Karasuno, y será la confidente de Hinata y Kageyama, ¿será el destino?, una historia llena de confusiones y decágonos amorosos Advertencia:OC
1. Prólogo

**_Puede parecer un poco lento y hetero en el inicio pero es necesario para el transcurso de esta historia, recontaré HQ a mi forma tendrá yaoi y yuri, espero disruten este cap y por que no? la historia completa._**  
_** Recuerden estos personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi y yo olo lo uo para mis fantasías eróticas~ **_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Waaa! -respira profundo un pelinaranja- huele a salonpas

Shou-chan deberías tranquilizarte - Izumi lo regaña-

Es la primera vez que estoy en un campeonato -gira a ver las caras de sus compañeros sonriendo- y es todo gracias ustedes

Shouyou nos enterneces -con lágrimas en los ojos Kouji e Izumi-

He he~ urg! Voy al baño ya vuelvo -siguieron su camino el resto mientras el otro iba camino hacia el baño, cuando de pronto el más pequeño chocó con alguien- Urg! Ten cuidado! Ek! –quedó sorprendido-

Sumimasen, no fue mi intención –inclinándose a modo de disculpa una chica alta muy linda de unos 1.70 cabello violeta corto hasta las mejillas y ojos grises

Ah…n-no emm no es necesario que te disculpes –moviendo sus brazos-

Es de secundaria? ... -pensó en voz alta y luego asustada trató de emitir palabras- eh y-yo no quise decir eso

Si soy de secundaria –dijo firme mirando arriba- y tú eres muy alta, no pareces de secundaria

Si, eso me dicen muchos -rascando una mejilla con su dedo- etto…quién eres? No te he visto en otros campeonatos

Soy Hinata Shouyou y ganaré este campeonato, y tú quién eres? –ladeando la cabeza-

Oshiro, Oshiro Hiromi –con una sonrisa y luego mira atrás del pequeño- Oh~ es mi equipo, bueno fue un gusto conocerte, ven a ver mi partido –mientras unas chicas de uniforme deportivo blanco con rayas laterales rosas pasaban por su lado- espero llegues a las finales – se unió al grupo colocando su chaqueta dando a conocer el nombre de su escuela-

Sakuragawa…-murmuró mientras veía aquellas chaquetas rosas alejarse-

Shou-chan la conoces? – apareció Izumi de la nada con l resto asustando al de ojos chocolate-

Esa chica es muy linda –comentó Kouji- y muy alta…

Mucho más alta que nosotros –pensativo- y la más alta de su equipo…

Si, tienes razón Izumi –cruzado de brazos el pelinegro- es inútil que trates de ligar con ella Shouyou

No estaba ligando! –gritó sonrojado- Yo no la conocía de antes –con una risita- solo tropecé con ella camino al baño…cierto! debo ir a ver su juego –corriendo hacia la cancha-

Suertudo…-dijeron sus tres kouhai e primero a la vez-

Mientras tanto en la cancha se iban alineando ambos equipos dando por inicio el torneo femenino. Las chicas de Sakuragawa juntan sus manos y luego las alzaron en un fuerte FIGHT! Al sonar el silbato.

Llegamos a tiempo –Hinata acercándose a las barandas de las gradas y sus compañeros llegan de a poco- Oh! Saca el equipo contrario

Un saque limpio va directo a la líbero de Sakuragawa respondiendo perfecto pasando la pelota a la armadora y luego a Oshiro haciendo un remate y un punto a favor. El otro equipo era muy bueno también aunque la diferencia era notoria de 22-17 , llegaron a los 25 puntos Sakuragawa ganando el primer set. Cambiaron de campo y a Oshiro le toco sacar y golpeó la pelota con gran fuerza. El otro equipo no pudo recibirlo.

Ella es, no es así? –uno de los espectadores comentaba-

Si, Oshiro Hiromi de Sakuragawa "La mano de Hércules" –el de a lado respondió siendo escuchado por Hinata-

Wooo! Tiene un alias genial –con brillos en los ojos-

Oshiro sacó ocho veces seguidas y no podían recibirlo, hasta que la novena vez, una apenas pudo conseguir salvarla pelota por un roce pero fueron detenidos por el bloqueo en la que se encontraba Oshiro.

Es muy buena –comentado uno de primer año –

Una gran fuerza y su altura ayudan mucho –argumento el pelinaranja con una sonrisa-

El partido finalizó ganando el equipo de Sakuragawa, tomaron sus cosas de las bancas con las toallas en sus cuellos y botellas en manos dejando la cancha. Cuando el equipo de Kitagawa Daiichi pasó por su lado, entonces se detuvo la más alta de las chaquetas rosa y giro gritando.

El Rey de la Cancha! –emocionada-

No me llames así –susurro el pelinegro deteniéndose y la miro amenazante- La mano de Hércules eh?

Me conoces que bueno –sonriente- tienen un partido con una escuela no tan vista no es así?

No es de tu incumbencia –siguiendo su camino- y no me llames por ese sobrenombre estúpido

Huh…que mal educado –dijo la de ojos grises inflando las mejillas, luego miró seria la espalda del chico- da la impresión de ser un chico solitario…

Ese día Kitagawa Daiichi ganó contra Yukigaoka. Hinata llorando mientras Kageyama se marchaba, quedando en enfrentarse nuevamente, aquella promesa desde las puertas del centro deportivo mientras cargaba un maletín pudo escucharlo fuerte y claro Oshiro.

To be continued~

* * *

_**Espero sus rws, soy nueva así que también me gustaría algunas recomendaciones, tengo ideas para la historia muy divertidas y si quieren pueden pasarse por aquí, Ja ne my dears3**_


	2. Cuando tres mundos se encuentran

_**Bueno aquí traigo la segunda parte del fic, espero lo disfruten~ **_

* * *

**CUANDO TRES MUNDOS SE ENCUENTRAN**

Pasó una semana desde el inicio del club de volleyball en Karasuno; llegaban corriendo Hinata y Kageyama muy temprano ese día, ya que debían practicar antes de su enfrentamiento con Tsukishima.  
Durante el pequeño partido interno, el de gafas empezó a molestar al pelinegro llamándola "Rey egocéntrico" y Hinata salió a su defensa.

Pero solo fue en secundaria –puro e irritante en ese lucía- Ya que me pasa la pelota apropiadamente, ese tipo de cosas no me importan

Kageyama abrió los ojos sorprendido de alguna forma sentía que podía confiar en aquel enano revoltoso y al mismo tiempo empezó a verlo de forma diferente.  
En un solo pase pudieron conectarse o al menos eso pudieron, ahora Kageyama tenía a alguien al cual confiarle sus levantadas y Hinata, quien le pase la pelota para rematar.

Ganaron…-alguien veía detrás de la gran puerta metálica- hacen un equipo interesante- sonrió y esta vez se atrevió a entrar mientras los demás probaban sus chaquetas- ¿Que tal?

Ah! –gritó el pelinaranja- Eres tú, la altota –acercándose-

Qué bueno verte –sonriente la pelivioleta de ojos grises- Hinata Shouyou ¿no es así? Y Kageyama Tobio

¿También estas en Karasuno? –incrédulo; primero Hinata y ahora ella, ya eran demasiadas coincidencias para una semana- esto es un poco raro

Tal vez –mientras se rascaba la nuca de su corto cabello la chica- mmm… ¿te has achicado? Yo te recordaba un tanto más alto que yo

Tu eres quien creció _*esta chica es un tanto gritona* _\- un poco irritado, mientras el más bajo se encontraba mirándolos-

Bueno ahora mido 177cm, 3 centímetros más y te alcanzo –con las manos en la cadera orgullosa-

¿Oshiro-San eres parte del club femenino? –Se interpuso Hinata delante del más alto de los tres, para no dejarse atrás en la conversación-

Etto…yo –rascando una mejilla con el dedo índice- soy parte del club de volleyball pero del masculino

Ambos chicos y los demás presentes quedaron con caras incrédulas y Sugawara al instante reconoció a la chica.

Un momento entonces Oshiro… ¿Oshiro Hiromi? –Sacando unos papeles de su maleta- tu llenaste el formulario para el club

¿Pero no eres de Sakuragawa? – El capitán se acercó a la muchacha- recuerdo haberte visto el año pasado en los torneos

"La mano de Hércules" ¿Qué haces aquí? – Extrañado Tsukishima-

Em…bueno…– su voz sonó nerviosa pero después le dio seguridad sus palabras- yo en verdad deseo estar en este club

No puedes eres una chica –Tanaka un poco tímido al ver lo linda que es-

Eso es machismo –con cara de disgusto-

Sabes bien de lo que él está hablando –Sawamura con la sien hinchada-

Es tan alta como yo –murmuró Yamaguchi-

Cállate Yamaguchi- el gigantesco rubio le ordeno-

Lo siento Tsukki –solo pudo decir con una ligera sonrisa el pecoso-

Shimizu estabas encargada de los formularios – la miró el peli platinado- ¿cómo llegó esto aquí? –confundido-

Al leer su nombre en el papel, pensé que era un chico –respondió con su monótona voz-

Tiene lógica –comentó asintiendo Sawamura- aun así no puedes estar en el club –hablaba muy serio-

Pe-pero yo no seré molestia para usted – un tanto nerviosa- pueden probarme si gustan

No es eso – intentó explicarle una vez más lo obvio- es un club masculino

Si quieres ser parte de un club de volleyball, ¿por qué no vas al club femenino? –Tanaka preguntó sin entenderla-

Porque –más nerviosa por su repuesta- ¡Porque soy muy brusca! –gritó finalmente-

¿Huh? –todos exclamaron-

Es por eso –volvió a hablar la chica- siento que sería mejor entre chicos de mismo nivel _*nivel de brusquedad, mejor dicho* _

Que arrogante –dio el de gafas-

¡No es por arrogancia! –le grito y luego pensó mirando hacia abajo- _*en realidad es algo personal*_

Es cierto eres talentosa – la apoyó el más bajo de los que se encontraban- y muy fuerte sobre todo, tan fuerte como brabucón

No creo que eso ayude idiota –Kageyama lo regañó-

Si tanto quieres ser del club está bien –el capitán muy seguro de su decisión sin embargo solo era el comienzo- pero, mañana tendrás que jugar y ganar un partido de prueba

Waaa eso es genial –sonriendo grande- verá que no lo decepcionaré, muchas gracias –inclinándose y tardo un poco en procesar las palabras de su superior- esperen… ¡debo ganar el partido! –Grito como si se le fuera la vida, mientras el otro se fue por la gran puerta y la cerro haciendo un eco-

Más tarde cuando acabaron las clases, fueron a la tienda más cercana y compraron unos bollos de carne y luego se separaron para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Se encontraban los de tercer año por un camino conversando.

Daichi. ¿Sabes?, pienso que esa chica tiene una razón más –siempre tan perceptivo-

Si Suga, yo también pienso eso –tomando la mano al peli platinado- a veces creo que tenemos un tipo de conexión -con una risita-

Más allá, estaban Hinata y Kageyama, caminaban juntos cuando el de ojos chocolate comenzó a hablar.

¿No es interesante? –mirándolo mientras a su lado llevaba su bicicleta-

¿A que te refieres? Oh…-recordando lo pasado- te refieres a Oshiro

Si –volviendo a mirar su camino sonriente- ella será nuestra compañera, es realmente fuerte

No cabe duda que tiene gran fuerza –en su cabeza aparecía la imagen de un gorila- us manos son igual de grandes que las mías _*no creo que llegue a ser parte del club, aunque el capitán es hombre de palabra*_

¿En serio? –Ladeando la cabeza- no lo note, quizás sea por eso que suena de aquella forma la pelota cuando saca

Por otro lado Tsukihima y Yamaguchi iban a tomar el metro en una estación cercana.

Tsukki –dijo el pecoso-

¿Qué sucede? –colocando sus auriculares en el cuello-

La chica, fue la que vimos en el torneo ¿no es así?-

Si, ¿Y qué con eso? –

Es muy fuerte y talentosa –animado y mucho más expresivo- recuerdo bien como remataba y bloqueaba y…

Tenemos competencia aparte de esos dos idiotas –tratando de que su compañero olvide eltema sin saber porque lo hace- que molestia

En una habitación moderna, habían paredes grises con algunos cuadros de marcos negros, un una de esas paredes se encontraba una vitrina con premios, medallas y fotografías. En el techo una lámpara colgante lila y finalmente sobre una cama con sábanas lilas que se desliza a lado de un librero negro estaba acostada Hiromi mientras lanzaba una pelota al aire pensativa.

Rayos…en verdad debo amar el volleyball para estar jugando con chicos – a la mente se le vino la imagen del momento en el cual Kageyama y Hinata hacían un ataque rápido- quizás, si pueda pertenecer a ello –sonriendo-

Al día siguiente Hinata y Kageyama corrieron al gimnasio gritándose eluno al otro, ambos cruzaron la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Yo gané –agitado el más bajo-

No es cierto –respiró hondo el pelinegro- fui yo

¡No fui yo! –se avecinaba una pelea-

En tus sueños idiota –estrujando su cabeza- _*su cabello es suave*_

En realidad, yo llegué primero –apareciendo en frente de ellos Oshiro-

¿Huh? –Exclamo Kageyama salido de sus pensamientos-

Oshiro-San que bueno verla –emocionado el de ojos chocolate-

Hinata-chan, Kageyama-kun buenos días –caminando hacia una pelota- megustaría practicar un poco y ustedes ¿Qué dicen?

Claro –al unísono-

Hinata y Kageyama se encontraban en un lado de la cancha y en la otra Hiromi, practicaban hasta que llegaron los demás.

Bien formemos los equipos –dejando su maleta un banco Daichi-

To be continued~

* * *

**_Espero sus rws~ quizás, solo quizás, algún día les muestre un dibujo de Hiromi-chan ysu información. Ja ne my dears~ _**


	3. El motivo

**Oyasumi~ aquí traigo el tercer capítulo espero lo disfruten y recuerden estos personajes son de Mr. Furudate**

En un lado estaban Daichi, Tanaka y Sugawara mientras al otro lado de la red Kageyama, Hinata y Oshiro.

Si llegan a los 25 puedo considerarte parte del equipo definitivamente –el capitán habló-

De acuerdo –un tanto nerviosa- _*waa me enfrentaré a mis senpai* _Yosh~ hagamos lo que debamos hacer

Déjame hacer un plan –comentó Kageyama-

¡Empecemos! –gritó entusiasmado Hinata realmente quería jugar-

El equipo que sacaba era el de primer año, para que tengan "ventaja". Oshiro se preparó mentalmente, respiró profundo. Se colocó al final de la cancha lanzó la pelota al aire y la golpeó, Tanaka apenas pudo tocar la pelota haciendo un punto para los de primero.

No bromean con lo de su fuerza –sonriente el de cabeza rapada mientras trataba de disimular el dolor por la hinchazón de su brazo- _*mierda, tiene fuerza de un gorila a pesar de su apariencia*_

Debemos cuidarnos de sus saques –comentó el peli platinado- usa demasiada fuerza en sus saques que en lo demás, como ocurrió en ese torneo

Nuevamente sacó la de ojos grises, utilizando una gran cantidad de fuerza dirigiéndose al capitán, estaba listo para recibirlo pero la pelota cayó atrás de él, dando otro punto.

Tiene buen control –dijo sonriendo este último- veremos si logras engañarme la próxima ahora que ya sé tu pequeño truco –haciendo tragar saliva a la peli violeta-

Woo Oshiro-San usted es genial –la elogió el pelinaranja-

No es para tanto –rascando su nuca avergonzada y se le escapó en un susurro- ojala no suceda eso otra vez

Sacó por tercera vez enviando la pelota a Sugawara, el armador se preparó para levantar, ya que no tenía mucha potencia, lo sabía, pero igual hizo un pase perfecto.

Suga-San es increíble –Tanaka se acercó al mayor emocionado-

No podría esperar menos –cruzado de brazos Sawamura muy orgulloso de su novio-

Gracias –mirando sus palmas que aún tenían la sensación de aquella presión del saque- pero admito que dolieron mis manos

¡Suga-Senpai es lo máximo! –exclamó aquella chica fortachona-

Vaya, me gustaría rematar ya –impaciente el más bajo-

Tranquilo ya podrás hacerlo –tratando de calmarlo el pelinegro-

Tanaka sacó la pelota, Hiromi fue para recibir la pelota pero no pudo alcanzarla, los mayores anotaron un punto más. Suspiró aliviada la chica siendo algo extraño para el más pequeño de los cuervos.

¿Qué pasó ahí Oshiro-San? –se acercó a ella-

Yo no soy buena recepcionando –jugando con su flequillo y una sonrisa que a lo lejos se notaba que era falsa-

¡No hablo de eso! parece como si no quisieras ganar –la regaño- ¿y qué pasa con esa cara deprimente? si estamos apenas empezando

Si, hace un buen rato notaba que estás preocupada –reafirmó Kageyama- y es una sensación diferente a los nervios

No es eso –tomando la pelota del suelo y mirándola entre sus manos- yo quiero ganar, ¡quiero ganar más de lo que creen! Solo que tuve algunos problemas…

**_***Flashback***_**

Era la final del campeonato de volleyball entre las escuelas secundaria. Sakuragawa se enfrentaba a Iemochi, eran las uniformes rosa y blanco contra las roja y blanca.  
El primer equipo en sacar era Sakuragawa, quien sacó fue Hiromi haciendo un punto el otro equipo no pudo recepcionarlo, así estuvo ese equipo hasta el décimo intento, pudiendo esta vez recibirlo incluso rematarlo pero fueron bloqueadas por las de rosa, en especial por la de ojos grises, ella estaba emocionada de poder ser de gran ayuda en su equipo, pero las chicas de su lado la empezaron a mirar con molestia.  
Ganaron el primer set pero al segundo cuando Oshiro quiso que le pasaran la pelota, la armadora pasó a otra chica, hizo eso unas tres veces más, la peli violeta intentó recepcionar pero se acercaba la líbero de su equipo y le robaba la pelota.  
Hiromi no pudo comprender lo que pasaba, perdieron el set. Mientras bebían de sus botellas Hiromi se acercó a preguntar.

Disculpen chicas –algo confundida- ¿por qué me evaden de la cancha? Me están dejando a un lado

¿No lo crees obvio? -dijo una de cabello castaño-

¿Obvio qué? –un tanto nerviosa-

-Luego se acercó a ella la líbero de cabello cenizo- No nos dejas jugar- con tono molesto-

Yo solo quiero que ganemos –se defendió-

Si claro que ganemos –sarcástica la armadora- si tu estas aquí, nosotras no tenemos oportunidad de jugar

La más alta del grupo se sorprendió de lo que le decían sus supuestas compañeras de equipo con las cuales compartió tres años en el club.  
Sonó el silbato dando inicio el tercer y último set, otra vez evitaban a Hiromi, ella solo estaba pintada solo una palabra se cruzó por su cabeza "frustrante", si frustrante que no le permitieran jugar entonces se dio cuenta a lo que ellas se referían, se sintió culpable y el colmo de esto fue cuando al saltar para bloquear sus compañeras la derribaron al suelo, entonces sonó nuevamente el silbato pero dando señal de cambio de jugadora. Hiromi abrió sus ojos cuando vió a quien iban a cambiar era a ella, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, solo pudo ver desde el suelo a sus compañeras matándola con la mirada, una mirada de desprecio.

Largo eres un estorbo –le dijo sin dudar cruelmente la capitana de las uniforme rosa-

Entonces Hiromi se levantó, se sentó en la banca con una toalla cubriendo su cabeza, junto sus piernas colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas mirando hacia abajo. Su cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos grises brotaban lágrimas pensando…

_*Unas veces me sentía aceptada y en otras rechazada, pero en realidad estaba aislada*_

**_"Quiero permanecer más tiempo en la cancha"_**

*****Fin Flashback*****

Entonces eso sucedió…-Sugawara algo triste al ver a la muchacha recordando aquello-

Yo quería ganar, ganar con ellas como un equipo –mientras trataba de no derramar lágrimas- fue frustrante, tengo la altura, la fuerza y el talento para jugar volleyball, pero no me dejaron jugar –con voz entrecortada- no quiero que vuelva a suceder eso, por eso es inevitable aliviada que puedan recibir mis saques o contrarrestar mis bloqueos

Nosotros estamos aquí –dijo con voz firme Hinata, la peli violeta lo miró incrédula- somos tus compañeros, no hay problema si anotas o t roban puntos estamos aquí para apoyarte

Es mejor que te concentres –Kageyama aumentó- concéntrate en el presente y olvida esas compañeras envidiosas

Hinata-chan, Kageyama-kun –con ojos brillantes e hinchados por esas ganas de llorar, pero se sintió más calmada al sentir su apoyo- Gracias, me siento mejor, ahora siento que puedo jugar sin arrepentimientos

Volvieron a jugar esta vez sacó el equipo de los superiores, estaban a la par entre unos 16-17 puntos.

_*Mis senpai son muy fuertes*_ -pensó la muchacha sonriente- _*no debo preocuparme en absoluto*_ -mientras remataba-

En efecto los mayores pudieron recibir mejor los saques de Hiromi y ella hacía buen equipo con el combo raro, el punto final lo anotaron Kageyama y Hinata con su ataque rápido llegaron a los 25 puntos, la meta se cumplió.

_*Son increíbles*_ -su ojos se fijaban en aquellos dos, nada más captaba su atención- *esos dos se llevan mejor de lo que pensé*

Bienvenida al club –la manager le entregó una chaqueta-

Y los chicos hicieron su gesto colocándose de espalda mostrando con sus pulgares las letras del equipo y alegres daban la bienvenida.

_*Equipo*_ -solo apareció aquello en su mente mientras sonreía-

_To be continued~ _

**Si lo sé, soy una dramática(?) no lo pude evitar, espero sus rws~ Ja ne my dears~**


	4. Problemas y más problemas

**Bueno después de un año -solo pasó un mes-, vuelvo con la cuarta parte del fic~ espero lo disfruten. Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi y todo o.c que enuentren, es mío :YaoMing: y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**PROBLEMAS Y MÁS PROBLEMAS**

Pasaron solo unos días y Karasuno tuvo que enfrentarse a Aoba Johsai en un partido de práctica, e la cual muchos se lucieron, como también hubieron momentos vergonzosos y la oportunidad de demostrar su arma secreta, ese par de raros y su ataque rápido. Hiromi tuvo que hacerse pasar por un chico.

¿Es un chico? –dijo uno de los que calienta bancas de Aoba Johsai- es bonito…

Bueno…tiene la fuerza de uno –respondió uno de sus compañeros de banca- y tiene la altura promedio de uno

Realmente aquellos factores la hacían pasar desapercibida y sin ningún problema podía actuar como un chico, debe ser porque es su naturaleza. Mientras tanto Kageyama tuvo una conversación no muy cómoda con Kindaichi y un pelinaranja observaba la situación pensativo.

*Realmente se lleva mal con sus antiguos compañeros, aunque dijo nosotros…*-ladeando la cabeza- *¿siempre habrá sido así de exaltado como lo es conmigo?* –reaccionó hasta que llegó a su lado el chico alto- Ah! Kageyama…no llores –sonriendo con un toque burlón-

¡Nadie está llorando idiota! –sí, otra vez se exaltó-

Caminaron hasta reunirse con el resto, la pelivioleta esperaba por ellos, ya que últimamente andaba con ese par.

Tardaron un poco –acercándose-

Kageyama lloraba –con un tono burlón-

¡No es asi! –estrujando su cabeza- *su cabeza siempre es suave* estaba algo ocupado el baño

Es lo más obvio, pero no importa –dando vuelta la chica y siguiendo su camino- nuestros senpai esperan

Suga, aunque tenemos ese combo –un tanto serio y reflexivo- somos débiles en defensa

*Es cierto* -pensó y dio una pequeña no visible sonrisa, sabía que no era buen momento para sonreír, pero ver de ese modo a Sawamura puede reafirmar el gran capitán que es-

Como esperaba del capitán~ -el "Gran Rey" apareció en la entrada con los brazos cruzados-

Inmediatamente los chicos de negro sintieron algo de apatía al verlo, aunque aquel castaño dijo que no tenía intenciones malas, declararle la guerra a Kageyama como armador no fue buena idea y mucho menos decir (o mejor dicho presumir) lo que su equipo tenía y ellos no, obviamente esas habilidades eran recepciones y saques.

S-si es sobre recepciones, practicaremos intensivamente –gritó Chibi-chan mientras sacudía al gigante con gafas- *No te metas con Kageyama, estamos aquí* ¿no es así Oshiro-San?

¡Por supuesto! –y colocó una de sus manos encima del hombro del rubio-

No me toquen –se quejó-

Como quieran, pero mejorar en recepciones toma tiempo –dicho eso se alejó de los cuervos-

Ese sujeto me hace enojar –algo irritada la chica alta con un puño en alto-

*A Oshiro-San le desagrada Oikawa-San* -pensando en la situación el pelinegro de ojos azules- *normalmente a las chica les gusta*

¡Hey Kageyama! –el pelinaranja se acercó y el otro dio un respingo- derrotaremos al Gran Rey –en su mirada había determinación-

Sí –muy seguro y aún más con aquella mirada chocolate que le transmitía un poco de aquella determinación– debemos mejorar esas recepciones

*Soy malo recepcionando* -el pequeño medito y luego miro a Oshiro- *es cierto, ella también*

Había un pequeño silencio…

Es hora de que regrese nuestra "Deidad Guardiana" –el capitán mato aquel silencio-

En otro lado estaba aquella "Deidad Guardiana" admirando por unos momentos una escoba partida por la mitad pensando.

*Espero que Asahi-San vuelva* -con mirada profunda-

**_*En Aoba Johsai*_**

¿Iwa-chan que crees deberíamos hacer? –mientras sujeta una pelota-

Entrenar –le lanza una pelota en la cabeza-

_Ouch~ _que rudo~ -sobándose la parte adolorida- me gustaría hacer de sus recepciones, saques, pases y bloques un asco, ¿no lo crees? eh, eh –emocionado, haciendo que solo recibiera otro pelotazo por parte del moreno-

*No se que tanto miran las chicas en este sádico* - y pensó mejor en lo que dijo- *tampoco sé que vi en él*

**_*Al día siguiente*_**

*Debo mejorar* -Kageyama practicaba sus saques- *debo tener control en mis saques* -en su cabeza se cruzó la imagen de la chica pelivioleta- podría preguntarle

Realizó un saque, en el que parecía que si daría en el blanco esta vez, pero no contaba que un pequeño de mota naranja se cruzará para recibir la pelota y de paso lo hizo de forma pésima.

¡Hinata idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces? –estaba furioso-

Quiero practicar mis recepciones –gritó entusiasmado-

*Al menos tiene determinación* -mirándolo con un poco de admiración, luego reaccionó- trae la pelota idiota

¡Es cierto! –y fue hacia la ventanilla por la pelota- ¿Por aquí cayo?

¡Yo que sé!-

¿Necesitas ayuda Hinata-chan? –al otro lado de la ventanilla estaba la chica de ojos grises con una pelota en su gran mano-

¡Oshiro-San la encontraste!, practiquemos nuestras recepciones-

Me leíste la mente –haciendo una linda sonrisa con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas-

¿Eh? –el pelinaranja sintió su cara arder- *Oshiro-San cuando sonríe es más bonita*

¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan? -

N-no es nada -

¡Hey, idiota date pisa! –Kageyama se cansó de esperar-

¡Ya sé!, tu eres el idiota –eso último lo dijo muy bajito-

¡Te escuche! –

Gritó e hizo un saque que fue recibido por alguien más, y ese alguien no era más ni menos que Nishinoya Yuu, el líbero y "Deidad Guardiana" que tanto hablaban sus senpai. Los chicos de primero al fin pudieron conocerlo incluso llegaron los demás, las cosas parecían animadas hasta que…

¿Asahi-San volvió? –tenía un tono de voz alegre, tenía esperanzas de que estuviera por ahí metido-

No –respondió el capitán y Sugawara supo lo que seguía-

Ese cobarde…-enfurecido aquel chico de mechón rubio, pero más tenía un sentimiento de tristeza en el corazón, así que decidió algo irónico con su situación- ¡si Asahi-San no vuelve, entonces yo tampoco! –azotando el portón de mientras se iba a pasos molestos y pesados- *idiota, idiota; ¿cuándo piensas darme la cara?*

En el interior del gimnasio Sugawara pensaba demasiado, _"debe ser sobre aquel partido" _Sawamura estaba preocupado. Realmente el momento se puso algo incómodo, pero Kageyama no pudo evitar pensar: "¿Dónde está Hinata?" ya que no pudo evitar la falta de su presencia.

Por favor enséñeme a recibir –mientras se acercaba el pelinaranja al furioso pequeño- Eres líbero, por favor enséñame

Así paso hasta que Hinata lo llamó senpai y ganó unas lecciones junto a una paleta helada de parte de Nishinoya, pero también tuvo que enseñar al resto de primero.

Pasando un día el peliplatinado entró a la clase 3 de tercer año para buscar al _"As"_.

Nishinoya fue removido de su castigo-

Me alegro mucho, ahora tendrán quien les respalde –sintió nostalgia, ya que buen tiempo no veía a ese pequeño ruidoso-

Nos sentiremos seguros si vuelves, ya no estarás solo en el ataque, tenemos chicos prometedores en primero –trataba de convencerlo pero fue inútil, el de cabello castaño salió por la puerta y el otro lo siguió gritando su nombre-

¿Asahi? –dijeron al mismo tiempo el combo extraño que estaban de paso por aquellas aulas-

En otro lado en la tienda Sakanoshita recibieron una llamada.

Otra vez lo mismo –irritado el vendedor respondiendo l teléfono- todos los días recibo tus llamadas

Usted debe entrenarlos –de lo más tranquilo el profesor- tiene mucha más experiencia que yo

Sí, todos los días eran lo mismo, llamadas del profesor; siempre insistente en lo que quería, eso es bueno o al menos eso pensó Keishin. Sin embargo no le molestaba del todo recibir aquellas llamadas.

**_Volviendo a la escuela… _**

Kageyama deberíamos ayudar para que Asahi-San vuelva –el pelinaranja lucía determinado-

¿Conocieron a Asahi-San? –una chica de ojos grises los tomó desprevenidos al llegar de la nada-

Sí, es alto y grande no tanto como Tsukishima pero lo es –emocionado como un niño, en especial si se lo decía a ella-

Oh~ ¿entonces puedo ir a verlos con ustedes?-

Claro –con una inmensa sonrisa, después de todo se trataba de Oshiro-San-

… -Kageyama se sentía fuera de lugar de alguna forma- creo que deberíamos irnos

Entonces fueron en búsqueda de Asahi al día siguiente…

Tengo los pases de este tipo –dijo Hinata mientras señalaba al pelinegro que estaba entre sorprendido y avergonzado quizás-

*luce un tanto feliz* - Oshiro observaba a ese par-

Lo siento –interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica- pero no volveré, no quiero decepcionarlos *no quiero decepcionar a Nishinoya otra vez*

Kageyama estuvo practicando su saque antes que llegara el resto, lo cual cada servicio no podía controlar como es debido.

Demonios –irritado, ya iba 20 minutos y nada- concéntrate más

Dio un suspiro e intentó nuevamente sacar pero alguien lo distrajo, sí que tenía mala suerte en estos días.

¡Kageyama-kun! –gritó una pelivioleta, haciendo que la pelota que lanzó el otro no llegara más lejos y cayera en su misma cabeza-

Demonios… ¡No ves que estoy practicando! –estaba más que enojado, fue interrumpido-

Lo siento, te hee~ -dándose un golpecito en la cabeza guiñando el ojo- ¿no tienes control en tu saque verdad? –no tenía pelos en la lengua al parecer-

...Sí –parecía más enojado y como no, la chica no lo decía con intenciones de molestar aun así no le gustaba que le sacaran en cara lo obvio- ahora déjame practicar

Yo puedo ayudarte –dijo al instante y el otro volteo incrédulo su rostro- puedo ayudarte sin que me pidas, ya que no pareces el tipo del que piden favores –ciertamente acertó y además sonreía muy lindo-

-el más alto sintió en sus mejillas algo de calor y agradecía internamente que ella haya propuesto la idea antes de decirle algo ya que tenía planeado pedirle ayuda- ¿En serio me enseñaras?

¡Por supuesto! –

¡Oshiro-San! –Hinata corrió hacia ella emocionado y luego vió al moreno- Oh…Kageyama… ¡levántala para mí!

Espero resistas –se colocó a un lado de la cancha y fue siguido por el de ojos chocolates-

*Se llevan muy bien, sus corazones deben estar muy conectados* -la pelivioleta no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos así de animados-

Hinata y Kageyama hicieron su ataque rápido lo cual fue visto por Asahi, sintió aquel remate como si el fuese quien golpeara la pelota, de pronto escuchó "gatos" saliendo de la boca del pelinaranja alarmando en ese momento al intruso y recordó algo.

_"Me encargaré de que la pelota llegue hacia ti, así que…por favor golpéala con todo lo que tienes" _-pensó en aquellas palabras y la cara sonriente del libro de Karasuno- _"Asahi-San", _*no quiero ser una carga, no para él*

Asahi –dijo un capitán con tono tranquilo y sonriente, pero de alguna forma sonaba intimidante- viniste de visita –el de barba estaba más que asustado…-

Este problema de reconciliación con Asahi y Nishinoya tenía pensativo a nuestro pequeño pelinaranja que andaba al lado de Kageyama llevando su bicicleta, se dirigían cada uno a sus casas.

Este problema es de nuestros senpai –el pelinegro habló al ver pensando mucho al pequeño- no deberías entrometerte en ello

No puedo evitarlo… -un tanto triste- Asahi-San tiene todo lo que necesita un As –luego mira al de lado- sería un desperdicio de habilidad

*Tú también tienes problemas* -luego de un pequeño silencio se animó a hablar- Tú tienes resistencia, velocidad y saltas muy alto, deberías estar contento con ello

*¿Intenta alentarme?* -sus ojos dan un tipo de brillo, se sentía feliz de alguna forma, estaba animado; eran un poco más cercanos tal vez podrían contarse todo tipo de cosas como incomodidades, gustos y secretos…- ya que somos compañeros de equipo, quiero contarte un secreto

¿Y para qué quiero saberlo? –sin ningún tipo de interés-

Ya te dije, somos compañeros de equipo, es normal –inflando sus mejillas, lucía adorable- tu también puedes contarme uno, a que te sentirás más ligero~

-Después de pensarlo bien y buscar algo que contar- creo que también tengo un secreto, aunque no sé si se considera uno

Vale de todo, entonces a la cuenta de tres lo diremos juntos –sonriendo, podría confiarle lo que guardaba en estos días- 1…2…3!

Me gusta Oshiro-San –dijeron al unísono- ¿eh?...¡¿EHHHH?!

_Los problemas en realidad recién se daban a conocer._

**_To be continued~_**

**Había mencinado acerca del dibujodeHiromi-chan, lo tengo listo pero no tengo una escaner o camara pero de alguna forma subiré el dibujo!  
Espero sus rws~ y algunas sugerencias de las demás parejas para el fic -ya que tiene todo pensado con respesto al triángulo amoroso de KageOshiHina(?)  
Ja ne my dears3**


	5. Ceguera

_**Aquí otro capítulo, tuve que cranear mucholas situaciones de las parejas secundarias, espero lo disfruten y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi-San.**_

**CEGUERA**

¿Cómo te puede gustar la misma persona? Idiota –molesto el azabache-

Tú eres el idiota –gritó ofendido, después de todo era libre de escoger quien gustarle y quien no- a ti no debería gustarte alguien como Oshiro-San

Pues lastima –con su típica cara aterradora- yo seré quien se quede con ella

Hey…no digas eso como si fuera un objeto –con un puchero, pero tenía razón a lo mejor aún quedaban restos de ese _"Rey" _egoísta, Kageyama pudo comprenderlo-

*_Debería dejar de ser tan egocéntrico_* -para sus adentros- Hinata, ¿te das cuenta que no la conocemos del todo?

¿Tú crees? –con tono despreocupado- ella ama el volleyball tanto como nosotros, ¿eso no es suficiente?

Idiota, por supuesto que no –esto lo irritaba, aún más sobre cosas que no tenía experiencia- no sabemos sus gustos o cómo actúa con otros, necesitamos tiempo para que resulte supongo…

Tienes razón, tal vez el tiempo sea la clave, ¡debemos observarla!-

Quizás, en el volleyball es lo mismo –llevando una mano a su quijada a modo de tratar razonar- nosotros los armadores observamos analizando la situación y cada movimiento de nuestros oponentes

Entonces mañana observemos a Oshiro-San –decidido el pelinaranja, la idea no era tan mala- oh, aquí nos separamos, nos vemos –con una de sus grandes sonrisas-

Nos vemos –camino un poco por su lado y se detuvo para ver al otro como se alejaba- _*¿qué fue eso?* _-lo que acababa de hacer no supo cómo explicar-

Era 6:30am y un ferviente pelinaranja iba directo al gimnasio tarareando y pensando en ser el primer en llegar.

_*Si llego antes que Kageyama podré ser el primero en saludar a Oshiro-San* _-sonríe solo para sentir luego un aura aterradora, así que girola cabeza y allí lo vió- ¡Kageyama! –aceleró asustado, pues sus planes se irían abajo si el otro llegaba primero-

Hinata idiota –alcanzándolo, tenía el ceño fruncido- seguro pensaste _"llegaré antes que todos y saludaré a Oshiro-San" _ -el pequeño lo miró incrédulo, ¿cómo sabía su plan?-

Y q-que hay con eso, llegaré primero es lo único que importa-

Ya lo veremos –mirándolo desafiante-

Ambos cruzaron la puerta, jadeando por unos segundos para luego decir _"Yo gané"_ cuando en realidad era un empate y el pelinaranja fue el primero en detener la discusión.

Oshiro-San aún no llega –decepcionado con los labios en forma de trompetilla, de igual forma su plan no funcionó-

Tal vez llegamos demasiado temprano –Kageyama decidió dejar su maleta en el banco-

Buenos días –y como por arte de magia la mencionada cruzó la puerta-

¡Oshiro-San! –los ojos de ambos brillaban y se acercaron- Buenos días

Oshiro-San luce bien hoy –Hinata lanzó el cumplido haciendo enojar al otro-

Oh, Gracias~ y eso que no me peine –con una ligera sonrisa mientras tocaba uno de sus violetas mechones, en verdad no se había pasada el peine por la mañana-

Bien hecho idiota-

N-no fue mi intención-

¿Listos para practicar? –de la nada apareció Nishinoya exaltando a los presentes-

Comenzaron una pequeña práctica entre ellos cuatro antes de que fuera hora de ir a clases.

¡Hinata idiota! –aquel edificio lo regaño, era la octava vez que no hacía una buena recepción-

No se puede mejorar de la noche a la mañana –trato de excusarse con un pequeño puchero-

Deberías aprender de Oshiro-San –ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la mencionada-

Lo siento senpai –ya iban quince vece que recepcionaba y ningún avance-

Te lo dije, haz _gyum~_ así con los brazos –hablaba en su lenguaje con todo y explicaciones- y _woosh~_ agáchate y si es posible lánzate para alcanzar la pelota en un _pwaa~_

Lo intentaré –se agachó lo más que pudo, después de todo era muy alta para ser una chica, pero no alcanzó la pelota- rayos…¡otra vez senpai!

Los otros dos tenían miradas de _"cómo es posible" _ luego de ver eso, Kageyama pensó que su compañero no era malo del todo, estuvieron silenciosos hasta que el pelinaranja recordó algo.

Es cierto, durante aquel partido en el que ayudamos a Oshiro-San, dijo que no era buena recepcionando-

Yo creía que solo fingía- todos tienen sus debilidades pudo comprenderlo mejor-

El tiempo se terminó, sonó la campana dando señal que comenzaban las clases. Los cuatro muchachos tomaron sus cosas y cada uno se fue por su lado, las horas pasaron de forma tortuosa, realmente estar en clases no era divertido del todo, sin embargo los milagros existen y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Hinata y Kageyama sin darse cuenta se reunieron, era común y a la vez no, en verdad son inconscientes de las vece que pasa esto, se podría decir que su relación mejoraba. Avanzaron hasta el patio trasero y ahíla vieron.

Es Oshiro-San –exclamó emocionado el más bajo- ¿vamos con ella?

Sí –siguiéndole el paso al otro-

¿Qué estara almorzan…do?-

Se paró en seco junto al azabache, ambos incrédulos y boquiabiertos. La chica de cabellos violetas estaba comiendo un bento, ¿qué de impresionante hay en eso? pues a su lado había una torre de bentos vacíos y ese del que come ha de ser el dieciseisavo que come o mejor dicho traga.

_Howa chuicwos~ -_con la boca llena de comida y unos segundos después paso aquello por su garganta- ¿qué tal?

¿Has comido todo eso tú sola? –Kageyama notoriamente sorprendido-

Y quien más lo haría –muy fresca tomando otro bento ya que el anterior lo termino-

¡Tienes más¡ -el de ojos chocolate pudo ver que efectivamente había otra torre de bento, pero con comida-

Sipi~ me faltan unos ocho más-

No podían creerlo, la persona que les gusta come aún más que ese par juntos, apenas comen un pan de yakisoba (cualquier tipo de pan) con algo de leche o jugo y bueno ella…¡ella come como un cerdo!, no es nada femenino para sus ojos.  
Dejando a un lado ese momento incómodo, Takeda llamó a una reunión haciéndolos saber su nuevo entrenador y anunciando un pequeño partido amistoso con la junta de vecinos del cual aprenderán mucho.

El momento de ese partido llegó, Nishinoya y Azumane terminaron en el mismo equipo junto a Sugawara. En buenos términos, los tres arreglaron aquel problema que los tenía acongojados desde hace buen tiempo, ya que al final no era culpa de nadie, solo fue el momento de tensión. Y Hinata ganó más confianza, porque esta se la brindaba Kageyama en grandes cantidades. Pasaron dos días más, fueron a entrenar en las colinas y se hospedaban en una humilde cabaña.

Espero que levantes la pelota para mí hoy –el pelinaranja seguía emocionado por este plan de entrenamiento-

Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes –el moreno a su lado estaba decidido a mejorar para enfrentarse los gatos-

Yo~ ¿descansaron bien? –allí estaba la glotona frente a ellos-

¡Oshiro-San! Todo bien con nosotros, ¿verdad Kageyama? –sonriente, a pesr de ver ese hábito de ella hace unos días no cambiaba lo que siente-

Sí, es más estamos por entrenar-

Entonces los acompaño-

_Wohoo~ _-el pequeñín dio un saltito cayendo como siempre limpiamente en sus pies- por cierto- dirigió su mirada a la de esos grises- Oshiro-San luce bien hoy

Oh, Gracias~ y eso que no me peine –nuevamente sostuvo uno de sus cortos mechones que obviamente no estaba arreglado-

Otra vez lo hiciste idiota-

¡Q-que no fue mi intención!-

Y así fue, ese día el pelinaranja conoció Kozume Kenma y Kuroo Tetsuroo, pero este último de vista de paso lo miraba como si estuviera amenazándolo como si dijera _"No te acerques a Kenma"_ , tal mini susto el que se llevó Hinata.  
Enfrentaron a Nekoma y perdieron, sin embargo lo tomaron bien. Prometieron enfrentarse en un futuro muy cercano pero en un escenario más grande… ¡debían esforzarse más!

Mientras tanto alguien trataba de lidiar su propia pero no tan mala ceguera.

_*Asahi-San luce más fuerte*_ -un pequeño Yuu descansaba un poco mientras observaba al otro realizando unos remates- _*no puedo dejar de mirarlo* _

Cielos, realmente estaba algo confundido, no sabía si lo que sentía era amor o simple admiración, porque desde siempre fue así, Nishinoya admira profundamente a Asahi, no importa si el más grande fuese miedoso o muy sensible, si aquel bajito es aún más genial; ¡Admira y respeta a ese tío con corazón de cristal!. Así que básicamente cree que confunde su admiración con aquel tipo de sentimientos.

Ah… ¡Asahi-San! –corrió hacia el castaño con una toalla en la mano para él, había terminado de practicar-

Gracias Nishinoya –al recibir aquella toalla-

No hay de que –sus labios formaron una sonrisa mientras daba unas palmaditas al otro- _*waa~ mi corazón late con fuerza*_

Tenerlo cerca hacía que su estómago sintiera mariposas y más si le daba un pequeño toque como aquellas palmaditas en la espalda. El entrenador dio fin a la práctica, algunos ya recogían los implementos y otros arreglaban sus maletines.

Hora de irnos –el de cabello largo colocó su mano en la cabeza de Yuu embozando una sonrisa- debemos ayudar, vamos

Si tan sólo lo anterior conseguía tales efectos en Nishinoya, que Asahi lo tocara hacia que su rostro explotara en rojo.

¡Sí! –cabizbajo, trataba de ocultar su rostro sonrojado- _*me siento extrañamente bien*_

Este chico es tan ciego que no se da cuenta que cayó en las redes del amor.

El camino a casa de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi fue tranquilo, eso le extraño al rubio, ya que su amigo siempre decía algo para iniciar una conversación cada vez que estaban solos. También se enteró que iba la tienda de Shimada a practicar sus saques, de alguna forma se sentía un tanto ¿decepcionado y celoso?, decepcionado porque en varias ocasiones el pecoso se iba al salir de la escuela diciendo un _"Lo siento Tsukki"_ seguido de un _"tengo algo que hacer"_, se supone que son amigos de la infancia ¿Por qué no le decía a donde iba y qué hacía? ¿dónde queda la confianza? Y celoso porque…quien sabe, simplemente al rubio le molestaba que Yamaguchi pasara más tiempo con otra persona que no fuese él.

Yamaguchi –quería acabar con ese silencio-

¿Qué pasa Tsukki? –aquel llamado le pareció algo diferente, un llamado de atención-

Hoy actúas extraño –se paró en frente con la mirada seria-

No lo creo-

Pues yo sí, tu normalmente hablas mucho conmigo, pero hoy no fue así-

Ah, bueno yo…yo solo pensaba en los próximos partidos-tenía la cabeza gacha pero sus ojos miraban a otro lado-

No importa –soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta para continuar su camino-

Tsukki…-

Dime-

No, nada –ese _"nada" _sonó falso-

Solo dime, ¿acaso desconfías de mí? –si le iba a decir cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo haga, el de gafas se impacientaba-

N-no es eso, sólo que –tapo su rostro con uno de sus brazos porque sentía que la sangre se acumulaba justo ahí- pensar que te preocupas por mí, me hace muy feliz

_*Tonto*_ -jaló el brazo libre de su amigo y comenzó a caminar-

¿Tsukki? –siendo arrastrado por él-

Se nos hace tarde –acelerando el paso-

Sus corazones latían tan fuertes sin embargo no podían escucharlo, ese pequeño contacto los tenía así. Yamaguchi juraba haber visto las orejas del rubio de un tono rojo. El pecoso es igual de ciego que Tsukishima, al no darse cuenta que sienten algo más que amistad.

Como todos los días caminaban juntos a casa Kageyama, Hinata y Oshiro, como todos los días estos dos primeros se daban miradas competitivas.

*Siempre están retándose* -con una ligera sonrisa la de ojos grises- Oh, por aquí me voy, nos vemos

Hasta mañana –ambos chicos hicieron un ademán de despedida-

Todos los días son así, los tres salen juntos de la escuela. Cuatro cuadras antes de la bifurcación, ahí es donde Hiromi se dirige a casa por una larga calle.  
Esos dos cada día veían como su figura se alejaba, por alguna razón pensaban que alguien podría dañarla en pleno camino.

Ahora sí, podemos irnos –el más bajo comenzó a caminar junto su bici-

Sí…-empezó a seguir sus pasos pero paró- ¿Y qué aprendiste en este tiempo?

Bueno –el pelinaranja se detuvo y giró su cuerpo para verlo- Oshiro-San es glotona, un poco despistada, no se peina muy a menudo y es bastante, bastante fuerte mucho más de lo que esperaba…

Eso último lo dijo tocando su rostro, recordando la práctica de esa misma tarde. Hiromi al rematar golpeó esa parte del pelinaranja, la chica se acercó preocupada y se disculpó. Hinata creía que sus dientes salieron volando pero en cambio desde su sien caía un hilo de sangre asustando a todos. _"Esa chica es muy fuerte…"_ pensó.

Aunque fue sólo un accidente –sus pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras-

Hablas sobre lo que pasó en la tarde, ¿cierto? –estaba ajeno de su pensamiento, aun así podía saber lo que sucedía en aquella cabeza-

Si –a veces se sorprendía de la conexión que tenían y en ocasiones no tanto, después de todo pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos- _*juntos…waa eso se siente un poco raro*_

Volviendo al tema –interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro- No conocemos del todo a Oshiro-San

Es cierto… -el setter tenía razón, lo sabía, no conocía en u totalidad a la de ojos grises- ahora que lo pienso, aún no nos habla de su familia

Mañana preguntemos sobre su familia-

Estaba decidido, ese era un paso importante para conocer a Hiromi. Es un requisito si pensaban avanzar sentimentalmente con la pelivioleta, claro que también hablarían sobre sus familias. Llegaron hasta el camino dividido, cada uno se despidió y avanzaron su ruta. Kageyama dio cinco pasos y paro.

*Debería dejar de hacer eso*-

Mientras giraba solo para ver la diminuta espalda de Hinata alejarse, pero su sorpresa fue grande, el pelinaranja al parecer también tuvo la idea de girar. No avanzaron mucho sin embargo se encontraban cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para conectar sus miradas.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, uno muy incómodo y las mejillas de Hinata comenzaban a ruborizarse.

Hasta mañana –interrumpió aquel silencio el azabache-

Si, hasta mañana –

Entonces retomaron su andar cada uno…

**_En Tokyo… _**

Kenma, ¿listo para irnos? –un joven con peinado de recién levantado de la cama se asomó por la puerta de los vestidores-

Sí…-comenzó a avanzar con su maletín a un lado y con el Iphone entre las manos-

Sabes, a veces me siento celoso-

¿Así? ¿y de quién? –con voz monótona-

No es un quien, más bien un que-

Oh…-

¿No vas a preguntar de qué? –miraba aquella cabeza de pudín desde lo alto-

No, de todas formas me lo dirás aunque no quiera-

Me conoces bien –con su socarrona sonrisa- siento celos de tu celular

¿En serio? –seguía sin interés y revisando algunas notificaciones en Facebook-

Sí, prestas mayor atención a eso que a mí-

Por un momento el _gato_ rubio dejó de caminar, quiso mirar a los ojos del mayor pero él se adelantó quitándole el móvil de las manos, obviamente demandaba atención.

Kuroo, devuélvemelo –logró mirar fijamente a esos ojos astutos-

Claro que te lo devolveré, pero cuando llegues a casa –metiendo aquel objeto en su maletín deportivo, luego volvió a retomar su camino-

Eso no me causa gracia…-

Tranquilo, es más, dame tu mano-

¿Por qué lo haría?-

¿Y por qué no?-

Estaba más que claro que el pelinegro quería molestar, sin embargo Kenma tomó su mano. Caminaban bajo la noche alborotada de la cuidad, las luces de algunos carteles los iluminaba; el _gato _sentía un poco de vergüenza, _"¿Qué dirá la gente?" "¿Desde cuándo me siento así con él?"_ Se pregunta internamente.

Sera un chico inteligente, pero esto es algo nuevo para él. Simplemente ese sentimiento lo dejará ciego.

**_Al día siguiente en Karasuno…_**

¿Huh? –mientras traga un poco de melón pan- ¿mi familia?

Si, cuéntanos sobre ellos –dijo la carnada definitiva sentado en el verde césped junto al setter-

Bueno, mi mamá es cajera de banco y mi papá es periodista –cogió una bolsa con pan de yakisoba- el trabajo de mamá es algo aburrido pero se lo toma bien, el de mi papá puede que sea un poco riesgoso, nunca se sabe en qué tipo de situación pueda meterse

Pero viéndolo de forma profesional, no es mal trabajo –Kageyama comentó-

Verdad que sí –y se dedicó a comer ese pan-

¿Tienes algún hermano? –el pelinaranja quería saber un poco más de su familia-

No, soy hija única-

Ya veo, yo tengo una hermana menor-

¿Y cómo se llama? –Hinata iba a contestar pero no pudo-

Natsu –no pudo contestar porque el azabache se adelantó en responder-

Hey, ella me pregunto a mí-

No pude evitar decirlo, ya que lo sé-

¿Kageyama-kun conoces a la hermanita de Hinata-chan? –sintió curiosidad, quería saber cómo la conoció-

No exactamente, este idiota en ocasiones me habla de su familia-

¡No me llames idiota, idiota!-

¡Cómo te atreves idiota! –estrujando su naranja cabeza-_*suave, ¿qué clase de shampoo usa?*_

Y así su ronda de insultos y discusiones comenzó, la chica de ojos grises los observaba divertida ante la situación mientras seguía comiendo pero esta vez era un bento de veinte.

**_To be continued…_**

_**Espero sus rws~ y sí o sí subiré el bendito dibujo *llora y grita internamente*, alguna pareja que quieran un momento especial y azucarado? -claro que las parejas del fic- :YaoMing: **_

_**Jane my dears3**_


	6. Algo que comprobar

**Aquí traigo otro captíulo y espero lo disfruten~ Recuerden que los personajes son de Furudate Haruichi-San!**

Nuevamente estaban esos dos rumbo a la escuela. La mañana ese día era fresca con unos no tan molestos rayos de sol, faltaban unas tres semanas para la Inter High, por lo que se mantenían emocionados y estaban dispuestos a todo. Aun así tenían algunos problemillas que resolver no solo eso, también habían…dudas.

Kageyama…-

¿Qué?-

¿Crees que estamos consiguiendo algo?-

Oshiro-San es más cercana a nosotros, eso es algo-

Si…pero me doy cuenta que no lo estamos haciendo bien-

El azabache pudo entender un poco, después de todo también se dio cuenta de aquello: No lograban más que amistad.

Tal vez sea el momento que debamos poner nuestra parte –dirigió su mirada azul al menor-

¿A qué te refieres? –devolviendo la mirada-

Ya sabes, solo uno podrá salir con ella-

Ah_…*es cierto_* -en su interior sentía un poco de tristeza, esto de conocer y acercarse más a Hiromi lo estaban haciendo juntos, hasta podía creer que aquellos planes incluso hacían incrementar su compañerismo con Kageyama-

¿Y bien? –pero todo estaba decidido-

Daré lo mejor, ¡tú también hazlo!-

¡Así será!-

El intento de ganarse el corazón de Hiromi por su cuenta comenzó…

¡Oshiro-San! –apenas la vieron se acercaron-

Buenas chicos –levantó la mano en señal de saludo-

Yo la salude primero –Hinata empezó a revolotear como siempre-

No, fui yo –no quería perder ni en eso, aunque el saludo fue al mismo tiempo-

Mh…_*algo no anda bien* _-la chica sintió una tormenta acercarse-

La pelivioleta estaba en su pupitre, tenía intrigas sobre lo que pasó en el día hasta ahora y eso que ni llegaban a la hora del almuerzo, normalmente estaría pensado en comida o volleyball, pero su atención se la llevo el combo raro.

_*Hoy están diferentes de lo habitual*-_

Los conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo malo pasa entre esos dos ahora, sentía miedo y preocupación.

_*Ojala no sea algo grave*-_

El tiempo corrió mientras miraba a través de la ventana; era el momento favorito de muchos, la hora del almuerzo.  
Se puso de pie, tomo sus montones de bento y cruzó la puerta, pero no esperaba encontrarse con el pelinaranja.

Hinata-chan –fue interrumpida al instante-

¿Oshiro-San vamos a almorzar? –se encontraba agitado, al parecer corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar primero-

E-está bien –comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, algo faltaba…- ¿Dónde está Kageyama-kun?

¿Ka-Kageyama?...seguro ya nos alcanza –con tono de molestia y un notable puchero en los labios-

Tal vez tengas razón-

**Mientras tanto en el aula de primero clase 2…**

¿Qué? –el mencionado se paró en seco-

Oshiro fue a almorzar con un enano –dijo asustadizo uno de los compañeros de la pelivioleta-

Ese idiota-

En menos de lo que canta un gallo se dirigió al único lugar que sabía que ellos estarían: el patio trasero.  
La razón por la que había llegado un poco tarde porque lo primero que hizo fue buscar al pelinaranja por casi toda la escuela, fue un acto inconsciente, ya que todo el tiempo están juntos.

_*Juntos…*-_sacudió su cabeza y los diviso a lo lejos-allí esta ese idiota

No pudo dar ni un paso más, estuvo unos minutos observándolos, al parecer había un ambiente agradable alrededor de ellos y algunas risitas se colocaban. Las sonrisas de Hinata realmente son brillantes, como si un pequeño sol iluminara aquel patio eso mismo pensaba el setter, luego reaccionó porque recordó que allí estaba la pelivioleta.

_*Se divierte mucho con ella*_ -En su corazón hubo un tipo de dolor que no pudo entender-

¡Ka-Kageyama! –aquel sol dejo de sonreír y su rostro mostraba algo de miedo-

Tú _*¿por qué dejas de sonreír?*_ idiota –se acercó y los acompaño sentándose en la hierba- no me esperaste…

¿No era obvio? ¿no recuerdas lo de esta mañana?-

Era eso… -por un momento había olvidado la principal razón de esto, conquistar a Hiromi- ¿de qué hablan?

De los próximos partidos –respondió la de orbes grises y los orbes azules brillaron- _*al menos si hablamos de volleyball la tensión entre ellos se ira*_

¡Ganaremos todos los partidos! –Hinata estaba más que animado-

¡Por supuesto! –el setter lo apoyo-

Conversaron un poco más y terminaron su comida, aunque ese par se encontraba aparentemente bien, algo dejaba intranquila a Hiromi.

* * *

Apresúrate –un niño pelinegro caminaba por la hierba con un caza mariposa en manos-

Los escarabajos no se irán~ -un pequeño de cabello y ojos castaños seguía el paso al otro-

Si no nos damos prisa sí-

Bien bien, ya voy-

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un río cerca a sus casas. Era tarde, el cielo estaba pintado de amarillo y naranja junto a muchas nubes rosas y lilas, pronto caería la noche. Llegaron al dicho lugar y fue una decepción para el primer niño, no encontró a los animalitos que tanto le gusta.

Te dije que se irían…-buscaba por toda la zona y nada-

Lo siento Iwa-chan –cabizbajo, realmente estaba arrepentido-

Ya no importa –no le gusta ver a su amigo triste, ya que normalmente lo ve alegre-

¿Seguro?-

Por supuesto, ahora ¿qué tal si nos quedamos un poco más?-

Está bien-

Al moreno le gusta mucho verla sonrisa boba que su amigo daba, su corazoncito sentía calidez. Desde el primer día que lo conoció se reunían para jugar, pasear por los bosques y dormir en casa ajena.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, la tarde luce muy bonita hoy –dijo el castaño mientras caminaban hacia un puente encima del río-

Ese comentario es muy de niña-

¡No es gracioso Iwa-chan!...oye no te rías~-

Lograron sentarse al borde del puente, el ol poco a poco se ocultaba y el cielo cambiaba un tono azul con unas cuantas estrellas de verano apareciendo.

Iwa-chan-

¿Qué pasa?-

Me alegra compartir esta vista contigo-

Mostró una gran sonrisa que estaba siendo iluminada por los pocos rayos del sol que habían, a Hajime le dio un vuelco al corazón, definitivamente lo quería por más boberías de niñas dijera.

Supongo que yo también –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-

Hehe~ al menos –no pudo completar la frase ya que algo en el río lo distrajo- ¡Mira Iwa-chan!

Ahora que…oh…-

Dirigió su mirada al río y pudo ver algunas luces flotando en él. Iluminaban haciendo un reflejo en el agua. Tooru por la emoción se puso de pie y corrió cuesta abajo.

¡Luciérnagas!, ¡apresúrate Iwa-chan!-

E-espera tonto, ¡no corras tan rápido te caerás!-

Caso omiso hizo el emocionado niño, en definitiva se tropezó con una piedra y cayó rapándose la rodilla. El castaño no pudo evitar llorar, la herida ardía, entonces Hajime tomó de su mano llevándolo más cerca al río para lavar su herida, por suerte tenía una tela en sus bolsillos así que vendo su rodilla con ella.

Listo –irguiéndose y secando un pequeño sudor de su frente- ahora no llores

Gracias hip~ -limpiaba sus lágrimas pero seguían cayendo, no sentía dolor pero si vergüenza-

Espera aquí-

Fue un poco lejos de donde estaba su amigo, buscaba algo y cuando lo encontró regresó a su lado que miraba atentamente a las luciérnagas.

Hey Tooru-

¿Mh? –giro el rostro-

To-toma –miró en otra dirección mientras extendía su brazo, en su mano tenía un ramo de mirto-

_Waa~_ son bonitas –tomó el ramo entre sus brazos- Gracias~

La próxima vez no te caigas-

Se escuchaban risas de aquel par, el ambiente en sí era romántico y _cliché, _las luciérnagas, el río, las estrellas, todo era hermoso.

_Iwa-chan…_

_Iwa-chan… _

¡Iwa-chan!-

De repente el moreno abrió los ojos y encontró el rostro de Oikawa muy cerca.

_*Todo era un sueño*_ -no era la primera vez que soñaba con este paisaje-

Mo~ me costó mucho despertarte, debemos ir rápido a casa –tomo sus cosas del banco y se plantó en la puerta esperando al otro-

Salieron de los vestidores y de la escuela, la noche los cubría. Ambos hablaban de volleyball hasta tocar temas absurdos y el pelinegro terminaba dándole una golpiza.

_Auch~_ no seas tan rudo~ -se distrajo por unos instantes- ¡mira ahí!

Ahora que…oh…-

Sin darse cuenta caminaron hasta aquel puente quede niños frecuentaban y otra vez estaban ahí las luciérnagas bajo las estrellas de primavera. Inconcientemente bajaron a sentarse cerca al río.

Esto me recuerda cuando éramos niños-

Sí y la vez que te caíste-

No te burles Iwa-chan~-

Miró a un lado buscando aprovechando que el pelinegro estaba distraído con las luciérnagas y sus recuerdos, cuando encontró aquello fue por él.

Iwa-chan~-

¿Qué? –giró el rostro y abrió en par sus ojos- e-eso

Toma –extendió su brazo, en su mano tenía un ramo de mirto; en su rostro una sonrisa-

A Iwaizumi no le quedó de otra que aceptar aquel lindo gesto por más que quería patearlo por la vergüenza. Sus mejillas iban cambiando a un color rojo, no solo recordaba más aquel momento de infantes, si no lo que una vez descubrió en un libro: En el lenguaje de las flores, el mirto significa amor verdadero.

_*Eres muy cruel conmigo Tooru*_

* * *

Después de un agotador día, nada como una ducha en la casa de tu novio…espera, espera…tal vez no sea muy buena idea considerando que a esas horas se encontraban sus suegros.

Daichi –dio unas tocadas a la puerta del baño-

¿Qué sucede Suga? –mientras cerraba el grifo-

La cena esta lista-

En un momento salgo-

Secó su cuerpo y se vistió, llevaba una simple remera blanca y pantalones grises. Salió del cuarto de baño y encontró de pie en el pasillo al peli platinado con su pijama (polera negra y pantalones azules) y un mandil rosa de cocina; Sugawara había ayudado a su madre con la cena, como todo buen hijo ejemplar haría.

Suga…-mirando embobado, lucía tierno en ese mandil y con aquellas manchas de harina en la cara- eres injusto…

¿De qué hablas?-

Ahora mismo me gustaría que tus pares no estén aquí –por esa respuesta recibió un pequeño golpe en el brazo- lo siento, lo siento

Tonto –tenía las mejillas de un lindo tono rosa, se acercó al rostro contrario y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios- no dejemos que esperen, adelántate

Como ordene –un beso más y el moreno bajo por las escaleras-

Sugawara entró al baño a lavarse la cara y las manos, bajo tan rápido como pudo al escuchar _"¡la comida se enfría!" _ por parte de su mamá desde el comedor. Allí estaban ambas parejas compartiendo la mesa, los padres del platinado sabían de su relación y lo aceptan, consideran a Sawamura un buen chico, uno maduro y responsable.

¿Y cómo está la comida? –preguntó la señora, sin duda alguna Koushi es una réplica de ella, a excepción del lunar-

Deliciosa, como siempre Miwa-San –con los palillos cogió un huevo revuelto-

Me alegro, Kou-chan y yo nos esforzamos –servía arroz en un tazón- ten querido

Gracias amor –el señor Sugawara recibió el tazón, era un hombre ligeramente apuesto, un poco más alto que su yerno, de cabello y ojos negros, debajo del ojo izquierdo se encontraba un lunar- ¿Cómo van en sus estudios?

Todo bien papá-

Ambos son buenos chicos, me siento orgullosa de ustedes-

Mamá, sino te molesta Daichi se quedará a dormir-

No hay problema, solo no hagan cosas indebidas –con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro-

Miwa-San como cree –ambos chicos parecían termostatos, era obvio que no haría nada con sus suegros en casa-

Tranquilo, puedo confiar en ti –tomo un poco de jugo y continuo- también confío que usaran protección

Mamá –su sonrojo llego a un límite que tuvo que taparse el rostro con lasmanos y Daichi se atragantó con la comida-

Tu madre solo bromea hijo -terminando su parte el señor-

Claro Kou-chan, bueno, ya es hora de ir la cama-

Ambos novios ayudaron a llevar los platos al fregadero, agradecieron por la comida y se dirigieron directo a la habitación. Estuvieron un momento leyendo algunas revistas y exactamente 10:10pm se metieron bajo las sabanas, no sin antes apagar la luz.

Daichi, ¿qué crees que haces? –al sentir unos cálidos besos en su cuello-

Nada-

Mis padres están casa, recuerda –giró para verlo directo a los ojos-

Son solo unos cuantos besos, no haré nada por hoy –con una sonrisa para luego tomarlo en us brazos y darle un tierno beso en los labios-

Bien, a dormir, mañana será un día duro-

Y así descansaron toda la noche, abrazados, sintiendo su calor mutuo.

* * *

Aparentemente en un día normal en la escuela de los cuervos. Es común que ocurran algo de que reírse en medio de las prácticas.

¡HAHAHAHA! –Tanaka no paraba de reír, tanto así que su estómago dolía- ya no puedo

El _Rey_ luce muy enojado, una cabeza va a volar –Tsukishima solo echaba más leña al fuego-

_*Esto no luce bien*_ -la pelivioleta estaba muy preocupada-

Hace solo unos porque minutos Hinata trató de imitar al libero con su Super Thunder Rolling, lo cual salió mal y terminó tropezando y golpeándose con Kageyama, quedando este último bajo el pelinaranja.

Tú, idiota…-un aura aterradora lo rodeaba-

Y-yo lo siento Kageyama –no quería morir joven-

Entrenador, ¿puedo salir un momento? –su flequillo ocultaba gran parte de su rostro-

Claro, no tardes-

Tan rápido como pudo dejando boquiabiertos a algunos, juraban que era el fin del pelinaranja, pero algo sucedió ahí, algo que desconcertó a Hinata y a Oshiro. Camino y camino hasta llegar alos grifos, lavo su rostro y suspiro.

_*¿Qué me pasa?*- _

Por más que lavara su rostro aún sentía sus mejillas calientes. Su mente solo podía recordar lo cerca que estuvo de su rostro y aquellos ojos almendrados, pensar en ello hacía que su corazón golpeara con fuerza.

_*Mierda… ¿Ahora qué hago?*-_

Mientras buscaba una solución regresó al gimnasio, ahora que estaba más calmado volvió a tomar la pelota y levantarla, la problema fue que no la levantó para otros y no para Hinata.

_*Está enojado conmigo*_ -la carnada del equipo miraba a Kageyama con ojos tristes- rayos…

Etto…Hinata-chan –la de ojos grises se acercó al más bajo, no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella tristeza- yo creo que ya se le pasará el enojo, verás como mañana levanta la pelota para ti, como siempre

Sí…tienes razón –él lo sabía, los enojos del azabache no eran duraderos, solo debía esperar a mañana- gracias Oshiro-San –volviendo a sonreír y haciendo una leve inclinación-

_*Con ella sonríes mucho*_ -a lo lejos el setter nueve los observaba- _*otra vez vuelve esa sensación*_

Terminaron la práctica y se dirigieron a los vestidores, los mayores fueron rápidos así que se fueron antes, lo mismo pasó con el rubio y el pecoso. Hiromi también terminó de arreglar sus cosas y salió del lugar pero espero a las dos últimos a un lado de la puerta, realmente estaba preocupada por sus compañeros.

_*Algo pasa con ellos, pero…¿Qué?*-_

No sabía su situación, eso la decepcionaba un poco, son compañeros de equipo sin embargo hay cosas que ellos no se tomaron la molestia de contarle. Bajo por las escaleras, para despejar su mente, entonces vió al azabache bajar…decidió preguntar.

Kageyama-kun, que les pasa a –fue interrumpida ya que su compañero la tomo en sus brazos- ¿Kageyama-kun?

*Nada* -la estrechaba más fuerte-

No debo preocuparme, mañana todo va a estar bien –se decía así mismo el pequeño cuervo y al bajar las escaleras se encontró con aquella escena- ¿Eh?...

**_To be continued~_**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del cap~ y un saludo especial a Bella Nightray, gracias** **casha te pasaste *-* por personas como tú me motivo y motivan a escribir :3 **


End file.
